


21. Louis  & Clark – Cognac – Honeymoon Suite – Aspirin

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [19]
Category: Die Abenteuer von Louis und Clark, Supernatural
Genre: Dean ist sexistisch, F/M, Körpertausch, M/M, Sexismus, alles ein Traum?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal sind keine Dämonen auf der Spur und dann kann es schonmal sein, dass man die Zeit mit alten Serien verbringt. Was aber, wenn man mit einem Mal IN der Serie ist? Und wer entscheidet eigentlich, wer welchen Körper bekommt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	21. Louis  & Clark – Cognac – Honeymoon Suite – Aspirin

Louis & Clark – Cognac – Honeymoon Suite – Aspirin

„Dude, lass das endlich!“  
Dean sieht seinen Bruder provozierend an: „Was soll ich lassen?“  
Es ist dieser Blick, der Sam wütend macht. Als würde sein Bruder absichtlich Streit suchen. Und das will er ja auch, oder?  
„Entscheide dich.“, stellt er klar und deutet auf den Fernseher, auf dem seit Stunden keine Sendung für mehr als eine Minute laufen kann. Das zieht Dean so penetrant durch, dass Sam schon das Gefühl hat den Ablauf von allen Sendungen zu kennen. Und dabei recherchiert er ja eigentlich. Nur dass das bei dem unruhigen Zappen kaum möglich ist. Und jetzt, jetzt reicht es.

„Such dir einen Sender raus oder mach’ was produktives.“, grummelt er seinem Bruder entgegen, welcher gekonnt mit den Augen rollt: „Hier gibt es aber nichts zu tun. Diese Stadt ist sauber.“  
Eine gehobene Augenbraue lässt Dean schweigen. Na gut, dann wird er sich eben irgendwas im Fernsehen aussuchen. Was war denn vorher alles dabei gewesen?  
Während er noch überlegt schleicht sich bereits sein Finger auf die Fernbedienung und schaltet weiter. Das nächste Bild, was er sieht, lässt ihn grinsen. Das weckt Erinnerungen und die altbekannte Nostalgie: „Die Abenteuer von Louis & Clark“  
Gut, es ist entschieden und er legt die Bedienung weg, nachdem er den Ton noch etwas aufgedreht hat.

„Dude … muss das wirklich sein?“  
„Natürlich.“, Dean grinst, „Superman, was will man mehr?“  
„Du meinst, was will frau mehr?“  
„Ach quatsch! Du warst doch derjenige, der seinen Superman-Schlafanzug unter keinen Umständen wegwerfen wollte, oder nicht?“  
Sam stöhnt auf. Es war ja so klar, dass Dean die peinlichen Details wieder in Erinnerung rufen muss.  
Mit einem großzügigen Augenrollen wendet er sich wieder ab und seiner Arbeit zu. Aber nach kurzer Zeit gibt er auf. Hier gibt es wirklich nichts zu holen und seine Konzentration ist sowieso schon im Eimer. Warum sich also nicht zu Dean gesellen?  
Der stellt gerade erfreut fest, dass es eine Doppelfolge gibt. Und welche ist die nächste Folge? Natürlich die, in der sie sich in einer Honeymoon Suite verstecken, um Verbrecher auszuspionieren. Als Dean das Zimmer von Louis und Clark sieht und sich daraufhin ihr eigenes schäbiges Motelzimmer betrachtet, kann er nur seufzen. Das ist ja so was von deprimierend: „Ich will auch da hin!“

Sam muss lachen: „Dann musst du aber ersten reich werden und zweitens entweder heiraten oder einen geheimen Auftrag bekommen.“  
„Ach komm schon, Sammy, wir sind doch so was wie Geheimagenten.“  
„Ja, aber chronisch unterbezahlte.“

Sam lässt seinen Bruder noch ein wenig schmollen und konzentriert sich lieber auf den Fernseher. Schon faszinierend wie keiner von Clarks Bekannten ihn erkennen kann. Dabei fehlt doch nur die Brille. Das Wunder ist so nah bei ihnen, aber sie erkennen es nicht.

Dean blinzelt. Sein Kopf fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand mit dem Hammer drauf eingeschlagen. Ist er etwa eingeschlafen? Wurde er von irgendwelchen Dämonen geweckt? Als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er sich auf dem Fußboden liegen. Das erklärt natürlich auch die Kopfschmerzen, er ist einfach runter gefallen. Ächzend steht er auf. Jünger wird er wohl auch nicht mehr.   
Sobald sich die Welt vor ihm nicht mehr dreht und er sich ein wenig an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hat, ist er verwirrt. Das kann doch nicht das Motelzimmer sein, in dem er eingeschlafen ist. Die Möbel sind anders. Und ganz wichtig: Sam fehlt. Von seinem Bruder ist nichts zu sehen und dabei ist der ja nicht direkt unscheinbar.  
\- Was ist hier passiert? -  
Aber genauso wichtig ist die Frage, wie ist das passiert? Und wieso? Weshalb wacht er in einem anderen Zimmer auf?  
Mit einem Mal geht eine Tür auf und ein Lichtstrahl erhellt das unbekannte Zimmer. Im Rahmen der Tür steht eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, verwirrt umherblickend.  
„Sam?“  
Der Blick schweift zu ihm, Hände suchen hektisch nach einem Lichtschalter. Doch als das Licht endlich angeht, sind sie nur geschockt. Vor ihm steht nicht Sam. Vor ihm steht ein anderer Mann, auch groß, aber nicht groß genug, mit schwarzen Haaren und einer dicken Brille auf der Nase.  
„Clark Kent?“ Dean kommt der Name sofort in den Sinn und er spricht ihn aus, ohne es zu registrieren. Ist er hier in irgendeinem abgefahrenen Traum, oder was ist passiert? Auf jeden Fall erklärt es, warum sein Gegenüber ihn so verwirrt anstarrt. Schließlich sollte an seiner Stelle wohl eher Louis Lane stehen.  
„Das ist abgefahren.“, kommt es von Superman.  
„Da sagst du was, man. Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht wie ich hierher gekommen bin und wollte sicher auch nicht stören. Ich verschwinde auch wieder, also eine gute Nacht noch.“, mit ein paar langen Schritten ist er an Clarks Seite, „Und viel Spaß mit Louis. Sie ist ne heiße Braut.“  
Er will weitergehen, wird jedoch am Oberarm gepackt und festgehalten. Hat der Typ was gegen ihn?  
„Was redest du? Du bist doch Louis Lane.“  
Superman starrt ihn skeptisch an, zieht die Stirn kraus, was Dean irgendwie an seinen kleinen Bruder erinnert. Dann sickert die Feststellung des anderen in sein Hirn.  
Moment! Wer ist hier Louis Lane? Panisch sieht er an sich herunter und entdeckt, was er an sich nie entdecken wollte: Brüste. An alles weiter unten, will er gar nicht denken, das könnte ihn der Ohnmacht nahe bringen.   
Völlig verzweifelt sieht er wieder den Mann vor sich an, will sich losreißen, schafft es jedoch nicht.  
„Was soll der Scheiß? Ich will keine Frau sein, verdammt. Ich bin ein Kerl!“  
Der Griff lockert sich und der Schwung lässt Dean zu Boden gehen. Mal wieder.  
„Was zum Geier tust du da?“  
Mit einem Mal hat Clark Kent einen Hundeblick drauf, der wohl jeden erweichen würde. Nein, falsch, er hat DEN Hundeblick drauf und irgendwie wird Dean das Herz leichter. Es beruhigt ihn, auf eine verquere Art und Weise. Der Riese reicht ihm die Hand, zieht die paralysierte Frau hoch: „Entschuldige, ich war nur so geschockt. Kann es denn sein? Dean?“  
„Woher?“, doch dann wird Dean alles klar, was er zuvor schon geahnt hat. So wie er scheinbar in Louis Lanes Körper steckt, steckt Sam wohl in Clarks.  
„Warum zum Geier bin ich Louis Lane und du Superman?! Das müsste ja wohl anders herum sein!“

Clark Kent schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich habe mir ja Gedanken drum gemacht, wieso wir verwandelt wurde, aber du ... typisch.“  
„Ja ist doch wahr.“  
„Tolles Argument, Dean.“  
Dieser schnaubt nur. Das ist eine verdammt wichtige Frage für ihn. Warum sind die Rollen so verteilt? Warum nicht anders? Sam ist doch der Emotionale, er der Starke. Na gut, vielleicht hat es sich inzwischen ein wenig gewandelt. Sein kleiner Bruder hat Muskelmasse zugelegt und ist eindeutig kaltblütiger geworden. Aber das heißt noch lange nichts.  
„Dean. Wenn du noch länger drüber philosophierst, warum ausgerechnet du die Frau und ich der Mann bin, wirst du es vermutlich ewig bleiben. Ich wäre ja dafür, dass wir herausfinden, warum wir in diesen Körpern stecken.“  
„Und du mit diesen wunderbaren Hornbrille auf der Nase.“  
Sam streckt seinem großen Bruder die Zunge raus und nimmt das Monstergestell herunter: „Ich kann auch ohne sehen, Idiot.“  
„Schlampe.“  
Na wenigstens das ist gleich geblieben.   
Ohne diese grausige Brille hat Clark Kent sogar etwas attraktives, findet Dean. Oder Louis? Aber ein kleines Stimmchen mischt sich ein: „Sam ist trotzdem besser gebaut. Er muss nicht über Häuser springen, um Wunder vollführen zu können. Und er muss keinen Röntgenblick besitzen, um mich und andere Menschen zu durchschauen.“  
Dean schüttelt kurz, aber vehement den Kopf. Wieso kommt ausgerechnet jetzt wieder diese verdammte Stimme, die ihm immer wieder vor Augen führt, wie anziehend sein kleiner Bruder doch ist? Und wie unterlegen er ihm in manchen Bereichen. Er hatte dieses dumme Wesen doch schon begraben und vergessen, oder zumindest versucht. Na toll, da war die ganze Verdrängungsarbeit wohl umsonst gewesen und er kann wieder von vorne anfangen. Ausgerechnet, wenn er in Louis Lanes Körper steckt.  
„Du träumst immer noch, Dean.“  
Energisch wedelt Sam ihm vor dem Gesicht herum. Die Hand wird weggeschlagen.  
„Ist ja okay. Ich bin da, lass uns anfangen.“  
„Und mit was?“  
„Den Raum absuchen, meinetwegen. Hexenbeutel, keine Ahnung was.“  
Clark Kent zuckt mit den Schultern und sie begeben sich auf die Suche. Aber sie finden nichts, außer haufenweise Cognac und Überwachungsgeräten. Erschreckenderweise lässt sich die Tür nicht öffnen, genauso wenig wie die Fenster. Sie sind eingesperrt. Eingesperrt in einer Fernsehserie.

Nach einer Stunde erfolgloser Suche lassen sich beide erschöpft auf die Couch fallen.  
„Meinst du, wir müssen die Serie nachspielen, um weiter zu kommen?“  
Dean sieht Sam geschockt an: „Na hoffentlich nicht. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist in der Nacht nicht viel passiert.“  
„Außer natürlich, dass sich die beiden immer heimlich angesabbert haben.“  
„Ts, Sammy, so was nennt man Liebe.“  
\- Angesabbert hab ich ihn schon, jetzt können wir ja wohl wieder zurück. -  
Sammy verdreht die Augen und lehnt sich zurück. Schweigen breitet sich aus, was Dean bereits nach ein paar Minuten nicht mehr ertragen kann. Ruckartig steht er auf und begibt sich zu der Minibar. Zurück kehrt er mit einer Flasche Cognac und zwei Gläsern.  
„Wenn wir schon warten müsse ...“  
Die Augenbrauen seines Gegenübers wandern hoch, runter, wieder hoch und dann greift auch er nach einem Glas.

Da sitzen sie nun, leeren eine Glas nach dem anderen und schweigen sich an. Dean fühlt sich unwohl in diesem Körper, hat das Gefühl, die Koordination würde komplett anders sein, als bei einem Mann. Da hat es Sam wirklich besser erwischt, auch wenn der ebenfalls nicht glücklich zu sein scheint.  
\- Dabei ist er doch Superman, was will Mann mehr? Übermenschliche Kräfte, ein super Job und eine tolle Frau an der Seite. -   
Dean braucht einen perplexen Moment, bis er begreift, dass er momentan diese Frau ist, die an Supermans, an Sams Seite ist. Und irgendwie macht ihn der Gedanke nicht halb so unglücklich, wie er sollte. Eher im Gegenteil, es lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen. Als Partner, oder Partner ist man immer beim anderen, kann sich niemand einfach dazwischen drängen. Die Vorstellung ist tatsächlich schön, aber bleibt eine Illusion. Denn immerhin weiß Sam, wer tatsächlich in Louis Körper steckt. Sein eigener Bruder wird weitaus weniger attraktiv für ihn sein.  
Genervt von seinen eigenen, deprimierenden Gedanken, schüttet Dean das nächste Glas Cognac runter, das Brennen im Hals genießend. Da macht sich Sam bemerkbar.  
„Du kannst doch noch froh sein, in Louis Lanes Körper zu stecken.“  
Sein Blick ist brennend, als er ihn auf Dean richtet, die Wangen gerötet und er seine Hand zittert ein wenig.  
Sam ist betrunken. Was komisch ist, denn Clark Kent kann sich nicht betrinken. Aber vielleicht hat Sam einen zu großen Einfluss auf Superman und dieser muss sich ihm beugen.  
Doch zurück zum Thema. Warum zum Geier meint denn Sam, dass es besser wäre, Louis Lane zu sein?  
„Warum?“  
Sams Blick wird intensiver und jagt Dean einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Superman hat zwar tolle Kräfte, aber keiner traut ihm völlig. Er ist eben anders. Außerdem verliert er alle. Seine Eltern und seine Freunde. Und trotzdem muss er sich immer wieder aufraffen und gegen irgendwelche größenwahnsinnigen Vollidioten kämpfen. Und am Ende bleibt ihm nicht einmal Louis. Die heiratet nämlich einen andern und Superman wird dann umgebracht. Vom Doomsday, oder so. Und ich mag’s nicht, wenn Louis sich in einen andern verliebt. Aber entweder sie verlassen mich, oder sie sterben. Sterben ist vielleicht doch besser, anstatt allein zu sein und gehasst zu werden. Also ist es besser, Louis zu sein. Die hat’s zwar nicht leicht, aber wenigstens ein menschliches Leben.“

Sam jagt Dean definitiv Angst ein. Diese Rede klingt ja so, als hätte er vor sich umzubringen, sobald seine Liebe vergeben ist. Aber wer ist seine Liebe? Und was soll er jetzt antworten?  
Er blickt in sein leeres Glas, schenkt sich nach und leert es wieder, bevor er sich traut, seinen kleinen Bruder anzusehen.  
„Aber er stirbt wenigstens in der Gewissheit, dass es ihr gut geht, dass sie ein schönes Leben führen wird. Und er hat die Macht sie zu retten. Immer und immer wieder, anstatt wie sie machtlos gegenüber riesiger Kräfte zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie der Geliebte sich in einem nie enden wollenden Kampf durchschlägt, mit dem Tod vor Augen. Sie kann ihn nicht retten, kann nur warten, denn sie gehört nicht zu seinem Universum dazu. Stattdessen hindert ihn seine Liebe zu ihr nur oft genug.“  
Gegen Ende wird Dean immer leiser, gefangen, von Sams Blick. Die Verzweiflung hat ihn vollkommen erfasst, denn es sind nicht Louis Gefühle, sondern seine eigenen, die aus ihm heraussprudeln. Er hat mit all seinen Fähigkeiten nicht die Macht, Sam vor seiner dämonischen Seite zu retten. Es wird immer Kämpfe deshalb geben und irgendwann wird Sam dabei sterben. Und er? Er wird daneben stehen, oder bereits tot sein. Egal wie oft er seinem kleinen Bruder schon geholfen hat, schlussendlich bildet er den Schwachpunkt, wird eher Last sein, als Hilfe.  
„Aber immerhin“, fährt Sam fort, ohne Dean aus den Augen zu lassen, „erhält sie seine menschliche Seite. Sie ist Motivation und Antrieb für ihn. Ohne sie wäre er alleine und würde wohl aufgeben.“

Mit einem Satz ist Dean bei Sam, sein Glas fällt auf den Boden. Mit zierlicheren Händen, als er es gewohnt ist, schüttelt er seinen Gegenüber: „Versprich mir, dir nichts anzutun. Bitte! Ich versprech dir auch, dass wir deine Louis Lane finden und retten. Sie wird sich nicht anderweitig verlieben. Sie wird bei dir bleiben. Du wirst es schaffen. Du wirst nicht böse, Sammy!“  
Dieser sieht groß zu ihm herauf, bemerkt die Tränen auf Louis’, auf Deans Gesicht, bevor dieser sie registriert. Seine Hand hebt sich automatisch, wischt diese weg: „Du bist es doch. Du bist meine Louis Lane.“   
Erschrocken über diesen Satz bewegen sich beide nicht mehr, starren sich an.  
Sam zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch und entfernt sich von Dean: „Wir sind beide betrunken.“  
„Und ich stecke ihn einem total emotionalen Frauenkörper.“, grummelt Dean, während er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzt.  
„Wir sind in einer total schrägen Situation, nicht normal.“  
Wieder leert jeder ein Glas Cognac, bevor sie sich in die Augen sehen können.  
Dean versucht es zu unterdrücken, doch Sams Aussage hat eine Lawine der Hoffnung in ihm ausgelöst. Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht.  
Andererseits sind sie ja tatsächlich betrunken und in einer außergewöhnlichen Situation. Er könnte auch wen anders in ihm gesehen haben. Aber wenn ja, wen? Wer könnte eine so besondere Rolle für Sam spielen? Ruby etwa? Oh nein, an die will er gar nicht erst denken. Da bekommt er sofort Ausschlag.   
Ein weiterer Schluck und wieder ein Blick zu Sam. Dieser starrt in sein eigenes Glas, als sollte es zerspringen. Es ist dieselbe Verzweiflung, die Dean immer wieder nahe daran bringt, ihn umarmen zu wollen. Diese Miene, dieser Blick. Jetzt nur mit Clark Kents Gesicht. Was verwirrend ist, aber nicht weiter wichtig.  
Kann es sein, dass sich Sams Ohren rot färben? Dean muss grinsen. Diese Tatsache ist so süß, dass er sich mit einem Schlag nicht mehr klein und schwach fühlt. Diesen Moment muss er ausnutzen. Jetzt hat er die Ausreden, sie klingen alle logisch.  
Ein weiterer Schluck, das Glas ist leer und das Laufen wird schwieriger. Trotzdem kommt er an und lässt sich neben Sam auf das Sofa fallen. Dieser dreht sich erschrocken um, sieht Dean aus großen Augen an.  
„Was wird das?“  
„Weißt du, Sam, für mich bist du kein Bösewicht, sondern ein Held. Du bist mein Superman. Ob als Louis, oder Jimmy, oder sonst wer, ich steh’ dir bei.“  
Das Rot der Ohren breitet sich auf die Wangen aus.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Wenn du willst, dass ich deine Louis bin, dann bin ich es. Wenn du willst, dass ich wie Jimmy für dich bin, auch kein Problem, wenn ...“  
Weiter kommt Dean nicht, denn Sam stürzt sich auf ihn. Er hat genau gesehen, wie bei seinem kleinen Bruder eine Sicherung rausgesprungen ist. Dieser hält ihn nun fest und küsst ihn voller Leidenschaft und Verzweiflung. Sofort küsst Dean zurück, lässt sich nicht unterkriegen, bis Sam sich ein Stück zurückzieht. Schwer atmend blickt er Dean in die Augen: „Ich will keine Louis Lane, ich will doch nur dich.“  
Als Antwort zieht Dean ihn wieder zu sich, lässt sich vor lauter Glück bereitwillig auf das Sofa drücken.

Gerade noch denkt er sich, dass es wohl doch nicht so schlecht ist, Louis Lane zu sein, da ertönt ein Schrei und lässt ihn hochfahren, die Augen weit geöffnet. Das angenehme Gewicht auf ihm ist weg, die Decke nicht mehr weiß, sondern mit gelben Blumen gemustert. Das Zimmer ist bis auf das Flackern des Fernsehers dunkel.  
„Tschuldige.“, ertönt es leise von der Seite. Sam, der den Ton leiser dreht. Irgendein Horrorfilm, Dean hat ihn schon mal gesehen, kann sich aber nicht mehr an den Titel erinnern. Alles, an das er denken kann ist Sam, wie er ihn küsst und Sam, wie er da sitzt, kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt und ihn besorgt ansieht. Jetzt küsst er ihn nicht mehr, jetzt ist er aber auch nicht mehr Clark Kent und sie wieder in ihrem schäbigen Motel.  
War das alles nur ein Traum? Warum nur? Warum konnte kein verdammter Dämon sie in eine Serie setzen?  
„Alles okay?“  
„Jaja.“, grummelt Dean und lehnt sich an das Kopfende.  
\- Nichts ist okay. Ich wollte dich und ich hatte dich. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und immer noch den verdammten Geschmack von Cognac und dir im Mund. Jetzt bin ich verloren. -   
Dean schüttelt den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, da fährt ein stechender Schmerz durch eben diesen.  
\- Na toll, ich hab sogar einen Kater von meinem Traum. -  
„Aspirin?“  
Verwirrt blickt Dean auf. Sam reicht ihm eine Tablette, vor ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch, steht eine Cognacflasche.  
„Glaub mir, die vollbringt Wunder.“  
\- Ne, oder? Das kann doch nicht sein! -   
Sams Blick ist unsicher, doch je mehr Dean starrt, um so röter wird er. Dean grinst und prompt lächelt auch Sam, ein wenig.  
\- Es kann doch! -


End file.
